Daring
Son: Daughters: Sire: Mother: Brother: Sister: |pup = Lavish's Pup |adult = Daring |past = Hunter, Patrol Wolf, Lone Wolf |current = Alpha |status = Alive |pups = None }}Daring is a light russet female wolf with white belly, paws and chest, and golden eyes. Personality Daring is an impatient, clumsy young wolf. Despite her immaturity she is a good liar and can come up with stories on the spot. She's also very crafty and mischievous, her pranks in her old Pack got her in trouble. Backstory and Facts * She was exiled from her old pack for pranks, mainly stuffing a dead deer with leaves. * Daring was originally named Crafty, but she lied to the Winding-River pack and eventually forgot her original name. * After joining the Winding-River pack she developed a crush on Tough. * She is very well named, after her compulsive nature. Quotes :"’I'm Daring, I came to help take care of your pup. She looks like she’s bored, and I think I know a game.” Okay, so she didn’t know a game. But she had promised she’d take care of the pups." ― Daring offering to babysit Pup :"'You’re so lucky! I haven’t gotten a mate yet. And to be honest, I’m not very good with pups. My mare-wolf said it was because I was young and I don’t have the patience as a grown wolf. But I think you’re around my age and you’re SO good with pups! Have any tips for me?"' ― Daring talking with Mysterious :Fearless rolled his eyes. "You challengers are no fun. That was the most boring fight I've ever witnessed." He huffed. "But still, Crude the Omega has won. Well, now she's Crude the hunter. Daring, you're back to patrol duty. ― Daring is demoted to patrol by Fearless :"Daring is very... well-named." Clever told Mysterious' companions. "Don't mind her. She's just compulsive." ''― Clever's thoughts on Daring :''Bone pushed her way through the gathered crowd of wolves. In the center of the chaos, Daring and Tough were standing side by side, their postures defensive. "Settle down." She ordered sharply. "If Tough and Daring wish to leave the pack, they will be permitted to do so." :Tough stepped protectively in front of Daring. "We all know what's gonna happen if the Pack gets too big. Ambitious told me about the Long Ice-Wind. It'll be better off for you to have less mouths to feed." He barked defensively, glaring at Diligent, who'd been protesting their departure. :"That's ridiculous! Are you saying that Nimble and Boisterous' pup is adding 'too many mouths to feed?' What about Bone? Should she leave, too?" Diligent's hackles rose as she rolled her eyes. :Daring's ears flattened. "We just want to do what we think will be best for the pups, okay? It'll be cold out before we know it. The pups might starve with so many wolves around..." ― Daring and Tough leave the Winding-River Pack Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Patrol Wolves Category:Lone Wolves Category:Alphas Category:Mother Wolves